character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard Meemer
Alucard Meemer, more commonly known as the Walking Strawberry, is the sole member of the Scarlet Mafia and its Mafioso (despite not having a Godfather). He is the nemesis of Green Mask and one of the unfortunate victims of Thug Kuda, who threw him out of the back of Green Mask's truck. Background The Falling Tower In'' The Falling Tower,'' Alucard is chasing one of his rivals, the Running Blueberry, through the city of Manhattan on September 11th of 2001. Alucard was catching up to the Running Blueberry, who was on his bicycle, on his moped. The Running Blueberry managed to cut off Alucard by going through a busy street and quickly leapt off of his bike into the bottom floor of a tall office building. Alucard ran after him as the Blueberry ran up the stairs until they eventually reached the rooftop. Alucard pointed his pistol at the Blueberry, with the hammer pulled back. "Where is he?!" He shouted, holding the gun backwards as the ammo cartridge falls out. "WHERE?!" The Blueberry took a step back right as Alucard heard it. He turned around to see a plane coming at the building, with an Islamic terrorist smiling wide from the pilot's seat. The Blueberry quickly jumped off the building and deployed his parachute, which he had planned on using all along, as Alucard lowered his pistol and uttered a single word. "Fuck." Scarlet Mafioso Scarlet Mafioso is the prequel story of how the Walking Strawberry and the Scarlet Mafia came to be. More will come soon. Masked Mountain XXX Information Appearance Alucard dons a red suit with a red hat, which is usually either a fedora or a top hat. He combines this with black pants, sunglasses, red loafers, and never wears anything else. He also washes the loafers daily, as they must always be clean. His skin is literally the whitest skin on Earth and is said to actually reflect light, making it impossible for him to get a tan. Themes * Entrance Theme. * General Theme. * Battle Theme. Personality Alucard has a complex that forces him to always believe in himself, despite the odds, making him quite ignorant of his superiors. This is most likely the reason that he's the only member of the Scarlet Mafia. Likes The color red, alliteration. Dislikes Green masks, trucks. Hobbies Running and getting into fistfights with random people. Abilities * Scarlet Mafia Member- Alucard is cursed to have the worst life experience that anyone could ever have. From being sniped by random murderers to falling off of jets, it can happen to him. * Permanent Stain- Alucard is unable to be permanently killed, as he will always come back about 15 seconds later. However, he can be killed and permanently damaged by Green Mask's truck. * Fistfighter- Alucard reks ur shit in hand-to-hand combat, even being able to beat Green Mask and stomp his corpse into the ground. * Master of Disguise- Alucard is known for changing his outfit and appearance quite often, giving him the illusion that he is a master of disguise. However, anyone who already knows Alucard can spot him right away as he is always literally wearing the same clothing but just in different colors. Paraphernalia * Guns. * Sunglasses. * Someone else's car keys. * Red loafers. Combat Alucard shoots you or punches you. Limitations * Literally fucking everything is his limitation. * Driving is not his strong suit. Trivia * Alucard has at one point been accused of hitting her, but he did not. He did not hit her. * Alucard's name is a reference to how he bears a striking resemblance to the Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate. * Whenever Green Mask and Alucard decide to team up for a symbiotic purpose, they become the shittiest "heroes" ever, and enter most scenes by falling on each other and saying "ayyy lmao." * The House of Cards is just a really, really shitty apartment. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Los Tontos Category:Huffius Sheets